kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Coldasfire
03:53, April 23, 2012 (UTC)|text= Hello there! It is thus apparent that you've landed on my talk page. Please follow the following guidelines: *Attempt to use talk bubbles when possible. If impossible, sign your post and ask me to make you one XD *No profanity *Don't be stupid *Try to keep it organized, i.e. don't talk about bananas in a section about tennis balls. DISCLAIMER: The following page and/or the user it belongs to may not cause any physical harm other than that intended. CAF and all associated names are hereby waived from any personal and mental injury caused by the viewing of this page. If this page begins to smoke, please step back. You are on fire. Keep seat belt on at all times. This side up. Please keep all hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times. No shoes, no shirts, no service(but it doesn't say anything about pants...) Please don't feed the elephants. Thank you. }} 12:32, January 17, 2012 (UTC)|erza=Hi and welcome o the Keyhole if you need any help come ask me!}} 22:02, January 17, 2012 (UTC)|normal=Please do not create meaningless pages like that. They are not KH canon, and I have moved the content to your userpage. Please do not do it again. Thank you.}} 12:32, January 17, 2012 (UTC)|erza=Coldasfire, please use your userpage User:Coldasfire instead of Colder than Fire, the second one will be deleted shortly......thank you for your time....}} What to do 03:17, January 21, 2012 (UTC)|normal=Well, alot of editing is on hold at the moment, as we are having a content merge with our sister wiki, the Kingdom Hearts Wiki. But there is still alot of articles that are in need of editing. You can see a list of those articles here. I highly recommend mastering the basics first though, such as talk bubble's, sigs etc. You can see a list of tutorials here. Hope you learn from all this and become a great editor ^^}} Your Sig Uhm welp I can't help unless I can see the coding you used. ;) Just let me see what you are doing and I will try to see what the problem is. 02:19, February 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to put it this way; this is how a color change code should look: This dude This dude is awesome. This is how your's looks: < font color=red>This dude < font color=red>This dude is awesome. Get the picture ;) 20:06, February 27, 2012 (UTC) .... I see nothing wrong with it... 20:13, February 27, 2012 (UTC) *cough cough* Remove all of this from the Sig1 page Eternal *cough cough* 20:36, February 27, 2012 (UTC) You never made a second sig page as my tutorial instructed. 22:22, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Multi- Talk Templates 00:47, February 29, 2012 (UTC)|erza=Coldasfire, please use only ONE of your talk templates, you have made TWO of them right now User:Coldasfire/Talk bubble and User:Coldasfire/talk bubble, stick with one Talk template, the other one must be deleted, if you have any other queries ask me.......aye sir!!}} Beat 20:28, April 4, 2012 (UTC)|erza=For one, you deleted parts from the articles that was supposed to still be in the article, secondly the Origin "rewording" compared to the other one was not so good, the only thing I kept was that "he appears", instead of "he will appear in the upcoming" ok?}} 20:37, April 4, 2012 (UTC)|11=Ahh...sorry about that.......now it's fixed....}} Talk Bubbles 18:52, April 7, 2012 (UTC)}} 20:09, April 7, 2012 (UTC)|text=testing bubble 1}} 20:10, April 7, 2012 (UTC)|happy= testing bubble 2}} 20:10, April 7, 2012 (UTC)|mad=testing bubble 3}} QAA 21:18, April 13, 2012 (UTC)|erza=Hey Coldas, can u change your avatar for the Quizzling Aqua Arena, it's just that Aqua is already an "entity" off the arena (as the one of the "judges", it wouldn't make sense to have 2 Aqua's right?....so can u change your avatar please! {sorry about this...)}} 22:26, April 13, 2012 (UTC)|erza=sure ANYTHING from the KH universe besides Aqua}} Fonts 01:19, April 21, 2012 (UTC)}} Handness Keybladers 23:53, May 1, 2012 (UTC)|erza=About the trivia u edited about all keyblade wielders being all right handers..first I think it's junk trivia, also at times the trivia is a bit vague due to Sora, Roxas, Xion and others dual wield as well...so the trivia is a bit on the rough ya know?..so best to leave it Cold.}} Userpages... RP 09:26, May 5, 2012 (UTC)|lenalee=Hey Cold, I was wondering whether you might want to participate in the Keyblade War Roleplay, you can enter here, Forum:Wiki-wide Roleplay...hope you join!!}} Just say u want to join in the Discussion below 23:50, May 5, 2012 (UTC) on the floor and backs away*}} No problem! Just send me a message when you've checked off the things on the list above and then I'll check it again! 00:22, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ReC Avatars Yes. You could help me get the Avatar Parts and Avatar Menu linked to the Kingdom Hearts Re:coded page, because nowhere on it does it even mention that it is part of the game. DonutMuffin 18:07, May 14, 2012 (UTC)DonutMuffin I saw the edit you did for Re:coded. Beautifully done. Thank you. I don't want any of the work that everyone does for this site go completely unnoticed. DonutMuffin 20:59, May 14, 2012 (UTC)DonutMuffin Sorry. I am not going to be able to continue uploading images for this site. Since I have been accosted by UnknownChaser for supposedly stealing, I have decided not to waste any more of my time on this project. I feel bad leaving things half done and I really appreciate your helpfulness, but it's just not worth it to feel bad about doing something good. DonutMuffin 21:55, May 14, 2012 (UTC)DonutMuffin Hey hey } (UTC)|normal=Hello Cold! I know we've seen each other around, but I don't believe I've properly introduced myself, I am Chainoffire. Nice to meet you :D I see that you've done a nice job fitting in. and you even beat the Dustflier. Nice job! I would like to give you my userbox as a token of my friendship :D Here's the coding: }} } (UTC)|happy=Well I'm glad I have such a privalage :D by the way, do you know that you have your birthday twice in your infobox?}} Testing... testin new sig...CAF 19:12, May 17, 2012 (UTC) My old section was too long... Your request Keyblades Re:Images Resizing